Current avionics communications systems features include at least one form of runtime communications for common displays available with an aircraft communication management function (CMF) product. Typically, any runtime communications does not provide support for a user-modified display or display interface. There is a need in the art for improvements in a display definitions interface for avionics communications systems of next-generation aircraft.